


Now He's Our Family

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: BDSM, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Pet Play, Sex Cult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: At the age of 18 all boys and girls born or enrolled in the Project at Eden’s Gate are to be split between the Father and his two male Heralds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of one big discord fantasy, elaborated over the span of two days, this is pure filth. Enjoy!

The girls were nervous, waiting in the manse, next to the church, for the ceremony to begin. There were four of them, all having turned 18 in the last six months. They had all been dressed in a long, white flowy dress and given their own copy of the Word of Joseph that they all held to their chest.

“I’m scared…” one of them said, griping her book tighter. “I’ve heard what Brother John does to his… _‘Crooks’_ …” she stated, looking distressed as another approached her to comfort her. The Father expected John to discipline his ‘protégés’, to put them back on the right path. He was known in the community to hurt them in order to make them atone for their sins, he was violent, ruthless, and cold-blooded. He instilled fear in many.

“I don’t mind…” another one spoke, a sly smile playing on her lips. She was destined to be taken by John, she knew it. She was rebellious, dissident.

“If you are good, you won’t have to face Brother John, don’t worry,” the one to comfort her said wisely to the first girl. “I’m sure the Father will choose you to be one of his Lambs,” she added, the other gave her a warm smile.

“My parents are terrified I’m not good enough for Father Joseph, because they say I’m not good enough for Brother Jacob…” the fourth one said. To be accepted as one of Jacob’s girls, you had to be strong, to have the features and characteristics of a good breeder, wide hips, plump breasts… Regular cycles were mandatory too, to keep track…

“You are good enough, you’ll see…” the one that comforted the other girl said with a smile as someone opened the door and entered the wooden building.

Every girl looked at the small figure in the threshold, Sister Faith, a soothing presence for the ‘Angels’, the youngsters designated to live with the Father, or the Heralds. Her excitement was genuine, her voice nonetheless calm and soft when she said, “the Father awaits us.”

* * *

“My Children, we are here today, because our Lord provided me with another enlightenment.” The voice of the Father rang within the walls of the church, each one of his followers falling completely silent, religiously listening to him as the four girls waited in line before the altar.

The three Heralds were waiting behind the Father. Faith was alone, standing close to him. John was off to his left, with another girl at his side, her white dress failing to cover every bruise and lesion covering her skin. And Jacob stood on the other side, a girl also at his side, wearing the same white dress, the fabric stretching lightly over her rounding belly.

“Four of our precious Angels shall find their purpose, in the care of my Heralds and myself,” he said, looking at each girl before him with a loving smile. “We humbly accept this task, and I give you my word that our Angels will find completion, perfection in our grasp.”

He looked genuine and his flock cheered once again as he slowly walked around the altar to stand before his Angels. He faced the first one, the one to carry the most concern on her features. He stared at her, his gaze penetrating hers as he gently touched her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

“Adel, my Child…” he started, his voice and touch both soothing, “you are already so perfect, my precious Lamb, I shall help you find your purpose.” His words resonated in her mind, and she breathed again, the crowd cheered again, and faint words of congratulations sounded in the first rows of pews.

The Father looked at the next girl, the sly one, and approached her slowly, his blue eyes captivating hers behind the yellow shade of his glasses.

“Cyn, my Child,” he started, laying his hand on the side of her neck, lowering his eyes to stare at the soft skin there as he lightly ran his fingers on it, “you shall find yourself… in the care of John,” he declared and she sighed in content. She was a sinner, her only rightful place was at John’s feet.

This time, the cheering was shy, and words of desolation were spoken in the back as he stepped towards the third girl, already smiling, almost apologetically.

“Letta…” She held her breath as her name was spoken, afraid of not being good enough. But, as he touched her cheek, she let it out in a long relieved sigh. “You… shall find your purpose within my flock.”

Again, a cheering crowd, congratulations, joy and relief. The Father chose her, she was good, she was pure, unblemished by sin. He kept smiling as he approached the last girl, she was confident, she trusted him and she wasn’t afraid.

“And last, Agate, my Child…” he spoke calmly, he was sure of his decision, she had the words, the patience, and the love of a mother. She would be perfect for her mission, carrying the next generation of the Project. He laid a gentle hand flat on her chest, feeling her heart beat faster and faster until he spoke the words. “Jacob shall help you find your purpose.”

The crowd stood all at once, words of encouragement, congratulations and thanks, echoing in the large room. The girls’ parents joined them, giving hugs and kisses, and tears of joy or sorrow. The girls smiled. Cyn gave John a smirk as he stared at her with hungry eyes. Letta watched the Father with grateful eyes and Agate’s blue orbs made contact with Jacob’s, and he acknowledged her with a nod, his chin high, his chest swelling with pride.

The Father walked behind the altar again. He lifted a hand in the air and everyone went silent, listening, watching. “Now that all our Angels have found their place, they shall take time to say goodbye, so that they can fully embrace the destiny that the Lord chose for them... I am you Father, and you are my Children, and together we will march to Eden’s Gate.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, go greet your new sister, Pup. Answer all her questions, make her comfortable,” Jacob ordered his girl, watching her face brighten with a smile as she looked at him, her head raised to compensate their height difference.

“It’s been seven years, Jake, I know what I’m doing, trust me…” she replied with a slight smirk, looking into his amused blue eyes.

“I know you do…” he said before leaning to lay a gentle kiss on the top of her purple hair, “I’ll wait by the truck,” he added, caressing her belly gently before walking away, his eyes briefly making contact with those of his new girl, his new Pup… And pride and hunger filled his chest again, she was gonna be so good for his family, for him, and for his children.

* * *

Agate stood still amongst the teeming crowd as everyone was giving their congratulations and saying their goodbyes, her parents having already said goodbye to her and now talking to the Father, her mother crying tears of both joy and sorrow to see her daughter go.

Agate was clutching her book to her chest, watching Jacob speak to the woman next to him and give a light kiss on the top of her head. When he started walking away, Agate innocently believed it was to join her, greet her, welcome her in the family... But she remained alone, watching him as he walked out of the church, her chest heavy with disillusionment as her gaze met his, but not long enough to be able to read his thoughts.

 “Hi!” The soft, gentle voice coming from her right made her turn her head, thus losing sight of Jacob. Her gaze met with big brown eyes and a bright wide smile framed by vibrant purple hair. The girl before her seemed _thrilled._ “I’m Alyssa, I’m so glad you get to joins us,” she said before pulling Agate into a tight hug, her round belly gently pressing against her stomach.

“My name is Agate, glad to meet you,” she answered politely and the other girl cocked her head to the side.

“Don’t make that face, come on!” she said, taking Agate’s hand in hers and squeezing it gently, her words making her chuckle and look down.

“Sorry, it’s just…” her eyes shifted to look behind her, where she had last seen Jacob, the spot now empty of his presence. Alyssa, let go of her hand, stepping closer and laying the comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, he does that every time, it’s nothing to do with you…” she stated, her voice audibly softer, “can I get a smile?” she asked and Agate looked up at her, her lips bending into a genuine yet shy smile. “Much better,” Alyssa added with a nod, taking Agate’s hand and leading her out of the church.

Once outside, she led her to a white truck, identical to those the cult owned. Agate’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Jacob leaning back against it, his arms crossed as if waiting for someone, for them… She looked down and kept walking being Alyssa, not daring to make eye contact with him.

As they approached, Jacob silently opened the rear passenger door and let both of them in. Agate went first and took the seat behind the driver’s, noticing the chosen behind the wheel, silent, waiting patiently. Alyssa climbed in as well, helped by Jacob who took her hand to provide her with support. Agate smiled a little at the gesture, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down again as Jacob closed the door and got in the passenger seat.

The engine soon roared to life and they got out of Joseph’s compound. Agate took a deep breath, thinking of all the things she was leaving behind, and all the things that awaited her. She left a family for another, she left a home for another. It was a whole other life that was beginning, and she was ready to embrace it.

* * *

The ride to Jacob’s compound was silent. Agate remained still in her seat, her hands resting on her lap, still clutching her book. Alyssa tried to start a conversation from time to time, asking her if she had any question. Agate stayed silent most of the time, speaking a few words only to tell Alyssa she was okay, she didn’t have questions, she didn’t want to talk, actually, the girl respected that and stopped trying after a moment, only giving her a fond smile.

Agate turned her head and continued looking at the dense forest scrolling past the window as they made their way into the mountains, the vegetation getting denser and denser. It was so different from the large planes of Holland Valley where she used to live with her parents, where the sun would beat down on the crops all day, making the air heavy with heat.

The mountains were cooler, the air was light and fresh, smelling of pines and dirt, she liked it and she took a deep breath of that pure air when getting out of the vehicle upon arriving. She followed Alyssa, walking on the asphalt covering the yard in front of the huge wooden building as they made their way to the entrance of the building.

Jacob was walking in front of them, silently leading them to what Agate guessed to be her quarters, hers and the other girls that lived here. They climbed a few set of stairs before even entering the building. On their way, Alyssa turned around briefly to check on Agate and smiled at her. Agate smiled back silently, everything was okay for now.

They didn’t enter the building until they got on the third floor, they went around the building along a walkway and Agate turned her head a few time to look at the nature surrounding the building, huge mountains, high trees, hills and small valley, everything was so majestic, wild, untouched. She smiled a little, it felt like home already.

Jacob held the door both Alyssa and Agate as they made their way in. She didn’t dare to look at him and let out a shy and quiet ‘thank you’ when walking past him. They arrived into a dark corridor and went upstairs again to get to a small landing under the roofs. It was lit by a single window that was low enough for Agate to be able to see the busy area in front of the hotel, the soldiers, the trucks…

Finally, they entered an immense room, divided in half crosswise by a wall, the only opening being a slightly curved archway. The walls, the floor, the windows… everything was made out of wood and gave the whole room a warm, homey atmosphere. The back room was filled with beds, aligned along the tapered roof, in between dormer windows.

The beds were all the same, they had a metal frame supporting a thick mattress. A different blanket was laid on each bed, one was blue, with a checkered pattern, one was a plain powdered pink and another one was grey… at the foot of each bed was a small metal crate and each spot had its bedside table with two books on it, a thick one -the Word of Joseph- and a thinner one.

And of course, the first thing Agate noticed in the room was the group of girls sitting on two of the beds. There were at least five of them, all different in appearance despite being clothed with the same long white dress Agate and Alyssa wore. She actually struggled to look at them since they started moving around as soon as they spotted the new comers.

Their eyes were gleaming with joy as they approached Agate and Jacob, who was standing right behind her. They gathered around him immediately and she watched the scene with amused eyes. They all spoke sweet words to him, saying how he was missed and how it was so good to see him. Jacob gave them their words, kisses and hugs back and soon they all started gravitating around Agate, taking a closer look at her, asking millions of questions.

“Where are you from?” One asked as she grabbed her hand.

“I’m from Holland Valley,” Agate answered before her attention was caught by another girl who gently touched a strand of her hair.

“Your hair is so pretty…” she marveled and Agate tried to thank her quickly.

“When was your birthday?” Another asked, making Agate turn her head again.

“A couple of months ago,” she answered, Jacob’s figure suddenly closing in behind her.

“Let her breathe, Pups, don’t kill her now, we’ll need her…” she heard him say with a chuckle. His voice was soft, smooth and Agate found herself liking it very much. The girls stopped their interrogatory and stepped back slightly, lowering their heads in submission but smiling at Agate, letting her know that, as soon as Jacob was out, she would have to tell them _everything_.

Jacob turned around to face Alyssa again, leaning forward slightly to mumble in her ear. “When I come back, I wanna see these dresses gone, is that clear?” His words translated eagerness more than annoyance, but they oozed with power and dominance, and Alyssa automatically nodded.

“Yes Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> This first part was a little short, the next ones will be longer.


End file.
